


Re:

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Awkward Conversations, Cell Phones, Crack, Freeform, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Please read the author's note(s)!, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Team Bonding, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A text message fic of sorts taking place during an overnight at an away game.<br/><br/><strong><span class="small">8:02 PM</span></strong><br/><strong>TO: Jeonghan</strong><br/><strong>FROM: Vernon</strong><br/>Minghao's straight???</p><p><strong><span class="small">8:02 PM</span></strong><br/><strong>TO: Jeonghan</strong><br/><strong>FROM: Minghao</strong><br/>vernon is straight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re:

**Author's Note:**

> This was complete stupid bullshit between @[crumbling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbling/pseuds/crumbling) and me in text messages. This is not meant to be a serious fic/piece of writing. I'd say both of us contributed equally on content and I transferred it into a text message fic format? Idk. It's a collaboration, of sorts.
> 
> I was kind of inspired by a really old Block B text message fic from, like, 2011? I read it back _years_ ago, and I never forgot about it. It's just one of those fics you remember for a long time? Like they just stick with you. It was written by long since deleted LiveJournal user hotpixel. Truly, their Block B fics were the best in the fandom, and I miss their work a lot. 
> 
> Hours after @crumbling and I made this ridiculous bullshit, I was like "Fuck, I should write this out?"  
> FYI: I shouldn't have.
> 
>  **[!!!] WARNING** : This fic is written in a text message format. I used an outdated version of text message formatting just for it to be an easier read. Smart phone style would have been too confusing and a complete clusterfuck (and a lot of work on my part, but I'm lazy). This will be confusing anyway, though. I guarantee it. It's not really supposed to make sense, I guess. Things _are_ left out because this is told entirely in text messages. I did my best to include most of her's and my conversation though. Fuck, sorry.
> 
>  **[!!!] WARNING2** : Implied sexual/romantic relationships between Junhui & Soonyoung and Seungcheol & Jihoon. Other implied relationships can be taken any way you want.

**2:12 PM**  
**TO: Chan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
i left my jersey in my locker.  
plz save me a seat on the bus.

 

 **10:12 AM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Chan**  
will do

 

 **10:12 AM**  
**RE: Chan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
thank u

 

 

 

 **10:19 AM**  
**TO: Junhui**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
vernon thinks we're a thing.  
he just asked me

 

 **10:21 AM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Junhui**  
hm i guess i could tell  
soonyoung he's not as loud  
and whiny as jeonghan   
says he is?

 

 **10:21 AM**  
**RE: Junhui**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
i didnt need to know  
but thanks

 

 

 

 **10:30 AM**  
**TO: Team**  
**FROM: Seungcheol**  
can the stragglers please  
board the bus already so  
we can go

 

 **10:35 AM**  
**TO: Team**  
**FROM: Seungkwan**  
where the fuck is my knee brace!!!!!

 

 **10:35 AM**  
**RE: Seungkwan**  
**FROM: Jihoon**  
ffs

 

 **10:36 AM**  
**RE: Seungkwan**  
**FROM: Seokmin**  
It's in my bag!!

 

 **10:36 AM**  
**RE: Seokmin**  
**FROM: Seungkwan**  
oh thank god

 

 

 

 **11:00 AM**  
**TO: Wonwoo**  
**FROM: Mingyu**  
dude holy shit  
theres a toilet on this bus??

 

 **11:02 AM**  
**RE: Mingyu**  
**FROM: Wonwoo**  
please dont play in the  
bus bathroom...

 

 **11:05 AM**  
**RE: Wonwoo**  
**FROM: Mingyu**  
too late lol

 

 

 

 **5:57 PM**  
**TO: Seungcheol**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
my stuff was all the way at the  
back of the luggage compartment  
so it took me a while 2 get it.  
where is my room and who   
is my roommate?

 

 **5:57 PM**  
**TO: Seungcheol**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
plz tell me it's chan

 

 **5:58 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Seungcheol**  
minghao 10th floor  
room 1005. he has the  
2nd room key.

 

 **5:58 PM**  
**RE: Seungcheol**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
fuck

 

 

 

 **6:00 PM  **  
**TO: Team**  
**FROM: Seungcheol**  
dinner @ hotel restaurant.  
if you dont show up ur dead.

 

 

 

 **7:32 PM**  
**TO: Vernon**  
**FROM: Chan**  
hell is real and this is it

 

 **7:32 PM**  
**RE: Chan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
why what happened

 

 **7:32 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Chan**  
it all started when i was born

 

 **7:33 PM  **  
**RE: Chan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
you are dramatic  
you belong there

 

 **7:34 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Chan**  
jeonghan won't stop being  
controlling i think jisoo's  
about to have a break down  
in the bathroom

 

 **7:35 PM  **  
**TO: Vernon**  
**FROM: Chan**  
How are things going  
with Minghao?

 

 **7:35 PM**  
**RE: Chan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
he doesnt talk.

 

 **7:36 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Chan**  
im jealous

 

 **7:37 PM**  
**TO: Chan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
i can hear junhui and  
soonyoung having sex in  
the room next 2 us.

 

 **7:37 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Chan**  
nvm

 

 **7:40 PM**  
**RE: Chan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
OH FUCK

 

 **7:40 PM  **  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Chan**  
What?

 

 **7:41 PM**  
**RE: Chan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
i have made a grave  
mistake

 

 

 

 **7:55 PM**  
**TO: Jeonghan**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
vernon just apologized to me  
for thinking i was gay

 

 **7:55 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
I'm sorry?

 

 

 

 **8:02 PM**  
**TO: Jeonghan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
Minghao's straight???

 

 **8:02 PM**  
**TO: Jeonghan, Junhui**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
vernon is straight?

 

 

 

 **8:02 PM**  
**TO: Jihoon**  
**FROM: Seungcheol**  
what would be doing if  
i was in your room  
;)

 

 **8:02 PM  **  
**RE: Seungcheol**  
**FROM: Jihoon**  
i'd press your thighs into  
the mattress and suck  
you off

 

 **8:03 PM**  
**RE: Jihoon**  
**FROM: Seungcheol**  
you know.. i didnt think i'd  
get this far 

 

 

 

 **8:10 PM**  
**TO: Chan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
anyways...........  
so how's your night going

 

 **8:12 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Chan**  
i hope i die soon wbu

 

 **8:12 PM**  
**RE: Chan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
same

 

 **8:13 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Chan**  
shut the fuck up

 

 **8:15 PM**  
**RE: Chan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
lol what if jisoo and jeonghan do  
something gross while they  
think ur sleeping.

 

 **8:15 PM  **  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Chan**  
i take that back can i please  
sleep in your room

 

 **8:16 PM  **  
**RE: Chan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
no

 

 **8:16 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Chan**  
why

 

 **8:16 PM  **  
**RE: Chan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
no reason...........

 

 

 

 **8:20 PM**  
**TO: Chan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
he puts his headphones in because  
he hates me

 

 **8:20 PM  **  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Chan**  
minghao?

 

 

 **8:20 PM**  
**TO: Chan**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
Do you have any idea why  
Minghao and Vernon texted  
me asking if the other was gay

 

 **8:21 PM**  
**RE: Jeonghan**  
**FROM: Chan**  
im putting vernon on "do not disturb"  
until one of us dies

 

 **8:21 PM**  
**TO: Jeonghan**  
**FROM: Chan**  
why are you texting me if we  
are in the same room?

 

 **8:22 PM**  
**RE: Chan**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
Jisoo is sleeping.

 

 ** 8:22 PM  
** **TO: Chan**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
Don't roll your eyes at me.

 

 

 

 **8:23 PM**  
**TO: Minghao**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
No.

 

 **8:23 PM  **  
**TO: Vernon**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
No.

 

 

 

 **8:30 PM**  
**RE: Jeonghan**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
he said he was

 

 **8:30 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
It's called lying. Nixon denied the   
Watergate Scandal.

 

 **8:31 PM**  
**RE: Jeonghan**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
interesting

 

 **8:31 PM  **  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
You both texted me. Am I the third  
party to your romantic away game  
confession. This is the straightest  
gay thing I've ever been involved with.

 

 **8:32 PM**  
**RE: Jeonghan**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
i gotta go

 

 **8:32 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
Go get him, tiger.

 

 **8:34 PM  **  
**RE: Jeonghan**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
he's in the shower and that's  
not what i meant and no one says  
that

 

 **8:34 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
Well I just did and you're gonna   
do it now bc of me.

 

 

 

 **8:35 PM**  
**TO: Chan**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
Can you listen really close to  
the far east wall

 

 **8:35 PM**  
**RE: Jeonghan**  
**FROM: Chan**  
i honestly literally cant

 

 

 

 **8:36 PM  **  
**TO: Minghao**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
He's probably jacking off in  
the shower.

 

 **8:36 PM**  
**RE: Jeonghan**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
im deleting your number

 

 

 

 **8:38 PM**  
**TO: Vernon**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
Are you jerking off in the shower?

 

 **8:45 PM**  
**RE: Jeonghan**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
no? what the fuck?   
and how did u know i was  
in the shower?

 

 **8:46 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
It seems I have made a slip up.   
I need to go goodnight. :)

 

 

 

 **8:47 PM**  
**TO: Minghao**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
why did u tell Jeonghan i was   
in the shower?

 

 **8:47 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
_Read 8:47 PM_

 

 **8:50 PM**  
**TO: Minghao**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
are u going to answer

 

 **8:50 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
give me a minute im thinking

 

 **8:50 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
ABOUT WHAT

 

 **8:51 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
a decent sounding lie

 

 **8:51 PM**  
**TO: Vernon**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
so you know how jeonghan   
is nosy and a dick

 

 **8:52 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
yes

 

 **8:52 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
he asked me what you were doing

 

 **8:53 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
tf he didn't

 

 **8:54 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
just come out of the bathroom  
so we can talk like real adults

 

 **8:54 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Vernon**  
fine. i didnt jerk off in the  
shower if u were wondering

 

 **8:55 PM**  
**RE: Vernon**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
honestly i was

 

 

 

 **10:07 PM**  
**TO: Jeonghan**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
he gets off to humiliation kink i think

 

 **10:07 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
Explain.

 

 **10:08 PM**  
**RE: Jeonghan**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
i told him he was good at handjobs  
and he said "lots of practice."  
then he asked me how junhui and   
soonyoung could go for so long  
and i replied with "lots of practice."  
and he said, quote, "please stop making  
fun of me i'm going to come."

 

 **10:11 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
FUCK. Also.  
I think this is the most you've  
ever said to me at all in your life.

 

 **10:12 PM  **  
**RE: Jeonghan**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
honestly looking forward to a  
"next time"  
i like him enough to suck him  
off in the shower tomorrow before  
the game

 

 **10:13 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Jeonghan**  
I love away games.

 

 

 

 **11:17 PM**  
**TO: Minghao**  
**FROM: Junhui**  
Vernon isn't straight.  
Shit what did I miss?

 

 **11:18 PM  **  
**RE: Junhui**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
i figured it out on my own  
but thanks for replying

 

 **11:18 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Junhui**  
I was BUSY. but yeah  
what weird shit did he say  
that let you know he wasnt

 

 **11:19 PM**  
**RE: Junhui**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
hey fuck you 

 

 **11:20 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Junhui**  
Holy shit you like Vernon

 

 **11:20 PM**  
**RE: Junhui**  
**FROM: Minghao  
** fuck off

 

 **11:21 PM**  
**TO: Junhui**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
we got off listening to you and  
soonyoung.

 

 **11:21 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Junhui**  
Thats the nicest thing anyone   
has ever said to me.  
Im honored you would tell me

 

 **11:22 PM**  
**RE: Junhui**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
youre not weirded out

 

 **11:22 PM**  
**RE: Minghao**  
**FROM: Junhui**  
Well IM not but dont tell  
Soonyoung he'll probably cry.

 

 **11:25 PM**  
**RE: Junhui**  
**FROM: Minghao**  
duly noted

 

 

 

 **8:57 AM**  
**TO: Team**  
**FROM: Seungcheol**  
Hope all of you slept well.  
Everyone better be ready and in  
the lobby no later than 9:30.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about this? FUCK. im working on a legitimate fic, but shit this out in the meantime.
> 
> @crumbling: just shout me out in your a/n and call me your main hoe
> 
> hotpixel, wherever you are, i hope your life is going well.  
> link to their post of it to the Block B LJ community is [here](http://block-b-fiction.livejournal.com/14021.html),  
> but the original link is broken. it was only proper for me to include it.  
> i did not do your piece justice with this. forgive me.
> 
> a lot of content was lost/not included in this because this is not supposed to be a formal narrative. i wish I could've included it all because some things between the characters _outside_ of texts were really funny. some stuff i ended up writing as texts even if they weren't written as such in the original conversation. i only wrote this out so i could share it w/ my friends w/o tweeting 20 screencaps of this convo. 
> 
> text message narrative created from text messages.  
> this is actually what 90% of our texts are like for our AUs.
> 
> don't put my ass on blast for this piece.


End file.
